It's a long story
by Maddiebug
Summary: "You attended your own funeral. That has to be unsettling." Chat joked. She shrugged, "yeah, but I was preoccupied." Chat shook his head, "preoccupied? With what? You came here to talk, so tell me." Ladybug sighed, "its a long story." Chat Noir chuckled, in a hurt kind if way, "I thought you were dead for six months. I have time."
1. Prologue

**an: okay so I'm writing a new story. And here's a sneak peek:**

...

Present day:

Chat was sitting alone on the Eiffel Tower when he felt someone pass by. Jumping into action, he pulled out his baton, and waved it threateningly, "Who's there?" No one should've been able to be up this high except himself... and Ladybug, but that wasn't possible.

Ladybug was dead.

Chat literally jumped back in surprise when he heard a familiar laugh. "Calm down Chaton, its only me." The familiar figure of Ladybug walked towards him.

He resumed his fighting stance, "that's not possible. Youre dead."

She looked down at herself, confused. "I'm not dead. I never was. I was just... lost."

"I don't understand. I was there with you at the final battle. I defeated Hawkmoth alone, and you're telling me that you could've helped?!" His voice cracked, "I had to fight my father alone."

"Oh no," she chuckled, "I wasn't in a condition where I could help you then... I mean, you saw the building land on me."

"But you died. Everyone said that you died."

"I didn't... as far as I know. Once Hawkmoth was defeated, I was restored back to health. I was no longer stuck under a building."

"But you're alive?"

"They never did find my body did they?" She winked, sitting down next to him like old times.q

"So why didn't you just talk to me."

"I couldn't blow my cover Chaton."

"Cover?" He shook his head, "What were you doing that was more important than me."

"I was-" she started to say.

"I though we were best friends Ladybug, but I guess I didn't matter to you at all."

"You're the most important person in my life, Kitty. But I couldn't let anyone know I was alive until I found some answers." She tried to hug home, but he took a step back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly. Not yet. I just, I needed to talk to you."

He shook his head, "you could've talked to me at any point."

"I didn't want to put anyone else in danger."

"You said you wanted to talk? Here's your chance. Talk. And please, explain everything, because I'm honestly pretty pissed off. Words can't describe how relieved I am that you're alive, but I can't believe you. You let me and everyone believe you were dead. I-" his voice shook as he wiped away tears, "I had to speak at your funeral-"

"It was a very moving eulogy," she pet his hair.

"You were there?!"

"Everyone was. How could I miss it?"

"Not everyone. Hawkmoth junior wasn't there." Chat smirked.

"Adrien isn't like that!"

"How do you know?" Chat growled, "with everyday he becomes more like his father. Please take him out while you still can."

"I did take him out!" She cried.

"What?" His confusion was clear with his frown and scrunched nose, "but I'm-"

"Wait..." Ladybug groaned, "Did you mean like a death way or on a date way?"

Chat shook his head. "Ladybug never approached him."

"No, but I did."

Chat tilted his head. "Why didn't you give me a sign. You could've told me you were alive."

"I tried. You wouldn't've believed me anyways."

"You attended your own funeral. That has to be unsettling." Chat tried to make a joke, but his Lady didn't even crack a smile.

She shrugged, "yeah, but I was preoccupied."

Chat shook his head, "preoccupied? With what? You came here to talk, so tell me."

Ladybug sighed, "its a long story."

Chat Noir chuckled, in a hurt kind if way, "I thought you were dead for six months. I have time."

...

 **I hope you like it, this is just a prologue. The rest of it will be the story of what happened to Ladybug.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad everyone liked this. It actually has like 15 followers which is crazy for a less than a thousand word fic thanks so much.**

 **...**

Eleven months earlier:

Ladybug, no _Marinette's_ head hurt. She opened her eyes, but there was only darkness.

She couldn't really move. She tried to stretch, and realized she was surrounded. By something really heavy. She was trapped.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus. She...

She was alive.

The last thing she remembered was... Hawkmoth. He'd done this to her. If only she could find a way out. "Tikki Spots On!"

Instead of the familiar pink light, nothing happened. Was she already transformed?

Slowly she brought her hands up to her ears.

There was only one

 _Hawkmoth_ had her other earring. Half of her miraculous.

...

Chat Noir growled, baton at the ready. He arrived one second too late to the final battle.

He saw Ladybug purify the Akuma, as it brought a building down on her.

He saw Hawkmoth snatch her earrings as the Akuma was surrounded by little ladybugs.

He saw all of Paris be fixed, except for the one building that wasn't.

The Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug were no more.

...

The rest of the battle was a blur. Chat attacked with a fierceness that he'd never had before. At some point Rena and Carapace and Queen Bee joined, but he could barely remember it.

All he remembered was the last moment. He had Hawkmoth pinned against a wall. Hawkmoth had given a good fight, but he was a tired old man. Chat Noir grabbed his brooch and pulled it off, releasing his transformation.

The Akumas became normal citizens. The Tower was rebuilt.

It was something magical. Amazing.

Miraculous.

But he couldn't revive the dead... no one could do that. Even with all the power on the world.

He understood what his father never had: it wouldn't be right

Chat, _Adrien_ wasn't prepared for that. His archenemy, the man he'd fought for years, the worst person in Paris, was his own father.

His eyes became filled with tears. His voice retained a childlike shakiness that he didn't know he had. "Why?"

Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste, his father, only laughed. " I'd do everything I could to get my wife back. Well, this was my last resort. I have nothing left to lose."

Chat mumbled a soft, "what about your son?"

"He is nothing to me."

Disgusted, Adrien threw the Ladybug Earring at Rena. The other one had been apparently crushed with Ladybug. He kept the butterfly brooch and he ran.

And he didn't stop running

And he didn't stop

And he didn't

...

Chat Noir woke up on a familiar balcony, with an equally shaken looking Marinette petting him.

"It's okay." She reassured him, "you did it. You saved the world."

"What about Ladybug?" He whimpered. "She's gone."

She smiled, a bittersweet smile, "Have Faith and your Lady will return."

He groaned, sitting up, "What am I going to do now?"

"I was going to ask myself the same question." Marinette frowned, "I just want to go see Adrien. To give him a hug right now. He needs it."

"You don't think he knew?"

Marinette frowned, "Honestly the thought never occurred to me. He's too kind. If he knew what his father was doing, he would've fought to stop it as hard as you and I- mean Ladybug."

Chat smiled a little, "you've always been so kind Marinette, you're a great friend."

"Yeah," Marinette blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu "Well if you ever need a hug, or some croissants, my balcony is always open for you."

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Ill always have your back kitty."

"I've got yours Marinette." Chat didn't add his thoughts about losing Ladybug. He couldn't lose another friend.

They sat together on that balcony for hours.

Adrien couldn't bear going back to his big, empty, lonely house, and Marinette couldn't tell her partner that she'd lost her earrings.

For once, Chat didn't feel so alone.

...

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **I couldn't wait to share chapter one.**

 **Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

AN at the end

 **...**

She didn't know how long they sat there, together. On her balcony. She just knew he had fallen asleep.

Leaning on her shoulder, he was almost... cute. She wanted to hug him, wanted to reassure him that Ladybug was okay, but she couldn't.

She wasn't okay, and neither was he.

They were both alive. And breathing, but other than that...

Her hair was a mess and her mind worse. She kept flashing back to the moment under the Tower. She had never felt worse than that. She didn't know how to stop thinking about it.

He was heartbroken. The love of his life, his soulmate, had died. He didn't know what to do without her. He couldn't go on.

There were random scratches on her face, scars that would never heal from that final battle, because she would never complete her magic.

He had a bruise in his side that hurt whenever he moved.

She blamed herself for losing the earring and hurting him

He slept calmly, but inside, he was anything but

..

And he looked more peaceful in that moment, sleeping on her balcony than he had at all during the fight. He hadn't looked that okay in weeks.

And she had never seen him more devastated than when he unmasked Hawkmoth.

His face had immediately fallen. Any trace of a smile, the hint of a smirk was wiped away when he found out the identity of his enemy.

Marinette started crying for him when she had watched it happen.

If he was that distraught over Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth, she couldn't imagine what Adrien was going through.

She wanted to hug him, to give him croissants. She didn't want to make out with him (she did, but pushed that thought aside), more than anything she wanted to help him.

She wanted to be there for him as she had for Chat. She didn't want him to feel alone. She wanted him to know that no after what his father had done or said, there were people who loved and cared for him. Maybe Adrien hadn't heard the news yet, but he would. And he would need someone. She could be there for him.

With this train of thought, she pulled out her phone and sent a simple text message. "I'm sorry Adrien, if you even need someone to talk to, or just some free croissants, I'm here for you."

She read it over once, and feeling satisfied, sent it. She didn't expect a response. Definitely not right away. She just wanted him to know she was there.

She nearly had a heart attack when she felt Chat's phone buzz under his suit... but there was no way he could be Adrien. Sure they were both blonde, but their personalities were so conflicting it would never happen...

Unless it could...

Besides, she was so sleep deprived that she would believe anything. Once Alya had convinced Marinette that Kagami was Ladybug. Marinette was so low functioning that she believed it for a solid minute.

There was no way Adrien was Chat.

She really needed sleep.

Marinette decided to let her eyes close for just a moment. A brief second and she would reopen them.

She felt no time pass, but when she opened her eyes, the sun was rising.

A quick check of her surroundings told her that Chat was still leaning on her.

Slowly, gently, she shook him awake. "Chaton, wake up."

He groaned.

"It's time to go. You can't stay here forever. You have a home to go to, family who misses you. Life to continue. Yesterday was difficult but you triumphed... now you have to get through this."

"That.." he stared, "was a speech worth of Ladybug."

"I'm-"

"And it's not even seven in the morning." He gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Really, it was nothing."

"You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

"Youre welcome." She smiled, "Anytime."

"Really?"

"Of course." She nodded, "As long as my light is on, you can come any time. And even if it's off, if you really need someone, I'm here."

He blinked so that she wouldn't see the tears. "Thank you." His voice cracked. "Youre right, I need to go."

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Yeah, but I can't."

"Yesterday was the biggest battle you've had, but today could be harder. Just know that I'm with you every step of the way. I'm here."

"Thanks." And then he was gone. Flying across the rooftops. She watched him fade into the horizon, then she looked at her phone.

Of course school was canceled.

She started playing some stupid American game, Flappy Bird? To get her mind off of things. It worked a little, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could've done better.

She just felt so frustrated, so useless... she couldn't even console her partner.

Her phone buzzed.

A text message.

A reply

From Adrien.

At 5 am.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you Marinette."

After responding, "Anytime," she started to drift off to sleep.

It was a little uncanny how similarly they had phrased their thanks. And it was after Chat had left...

Marinette fell asleep again, dreaming of saving the world.

A feeling she knew she would never really feel again

...

 **an:**

 **Damn wow that took way longer than I said it would. I'm so sorry. I meant to update this sooner but got sick and distracted and like school.**

 **And I rewrote it so many times because it didn't feel right.**

 **The weird thing is that this story ends at the beginning so I have to make it get there.**

 **A few things were edited in the first couple chapters, but nothing major.**

 **The "Eulogy" is part of a chapter that will be posted in the future**

 **This story took more time than I thought it would.**

 **But thank you for reading this.**

 **I love and appreciate everyone who follows or faves or leaves a review.**


End file.
